


Day Twenty-Five: Injuries/Scars

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child Abuse (Implied), Lotor (Voltron) Deserves Better, M/M, Scars, whipping (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 25: Injuries/Scars
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Lotor & Zarkon (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Twenty-Five: Injuries/Scars

Keith knew Zarkon was low. Keith knew Lotor wasn’t treated the best growing up. But this?

For this, Keith didn’t regret killing the Emperor.

As Lotor slept peacefully, Keith counted the scars lining Lotor’s back, some intersecting and others winding like a river. It held, just maybe, a beauty that only Lotor could hold after millennia of hardship. A part of Keith was proud of Lotor for going through it all and coming out of it still as charming and curious as ever.

Each one of those scars held a painful memory, and as Keith approached Lotor’s back to cover it in kisses until the break of dawn, he vowed to replace them all with better ones.


End file.
